


First

by sweetkait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkait/pseuds/sweetkait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy drabble about Lily and James and Jily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

She knows it from the moment she meets him. He falls over her feet and she sits there in surprise, not expecting him. Later, once he’s decided they should be friends, she feels the feeling grow, but decides to ignore it for now. Once he starts annoying her, she decides to put it away permanently, but the feeling is sneaky. It creeps out from time to time, rearing its head until she has to leave the room with him in it, lest he catches her staring at him. When they become friends, it comes back stronger than ever. It’s there, sitting in her stomach even as she grabs her peach sunglasses and heads out to meet him for lunch. It’s there, sending a shiver down her spine as takes off his glasses and kisses her for the first time. It’s there, making her heart flutter as he whispers I love you into her ear. And when it finally falls out of her mouth, her whole body seems to be on fire, but in a good way. She’s floating on a cloud. Nothing matters but them now. Finally, they are together.


End file.
